


Angstober Week 4 - Broken Bonds

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: Angstober 2017 (Wattpad) [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, breakup plot, i didn't name them, idk - Freeform, sort of wrote this on a whim, the mc could be the reader, they could also be the rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which love falls apart.





	Angstober Week 4 - Broken Bonds

Her phone pinged, its screen lighting up and buzzing.

The woman scrambled over to the device, falling out of her chair and swiping it off the tabletop.

She read the message, a fuzzy feeling spread through her chest. She smiles slightly, hugging the phone close to her. She rolls onto her back, mulling over his words.

_ bby: Hey. Hru? _

_ You: gucci  _

_ You: u? _

The little dots bounced, showing that he was typing his response.

_ bby: gooood. how was class? _

_ You: well, eng teacher is a bitch. _

_ You: can u believe tht she dinged us on a tiny istake?? _

_ bby: damn. she must like me _

_ bby: she looked at my paper  n put a ckeck mark on it. _

_ You: she does like u. wish i had ur luck _

She smiles slightly. "That'd be cool. But then would he have my luck?" Laughing at her own thoughts, she turned to her buzzing phone.

_ bby would like to video chat. _

_ Accept Decline _

She taps the green 'accept' button. His face pops up on her screen, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey!" She grins. "Sorry I look like trash. Was busy doin' stuff on my end."

He laughs. Oh god, his laugh. It was like caramel- no. It was like chocolate. It filled her with a sense of warmth. "It's'all good. I was doing homework and I felt kinda bored. Anything new?"

"No, not really. Aside from Eng bitch, everything's good."

"And issue with parents?"

"Nope." There was a call from the kitchen. "Oh, I gotta go and make dinner. See ya!"

"Bye!"  _ Click. _

**_-M-_ **

She swipes away some old notifications from her phone before the bell rings. Her boyfriend said hi to her earlier, but he wasn't answering his phone. They had the same block schedule (though not the same classes), so she really didn't see the issue with him not answering.

A boy in a grey sweatshirt walks by. "Taro!"

He looks over. "Oh, hey babe. How ya' holdin' up?"

She blinks. "I'm fine, but you weren't answering your phone."

He rubs the back of his head. "Oh, that? It died in World Geo, so I couldn't text ya. Sorry."

"It's fine," She waves her hand. "But I though you had a charger?"

"I left it at home." She giggles at his absentmindedness.

"You try to remember it. I was dying of boredom in class."

"Heh, I'll do my best to remember it." A lopsided grin makes its way across his face. He leans in for a quick kiss. Their lips meet for a brief second before he leans back. he tuns away and starts walking. "I gotta go. Bell's gonna ring."

"Alright. Text me later!" She waves, heading into class. She turns back, but he was already gone.

**_-M-_ **

A few days passed by, without a word from Taro. She was getting worried. He wouldn't pick up his phone, answer her texts, and without knowing what his home phone was, she had no way to reach him. They never passed by in the hall anymore. In fact, she didn't see him at his usual places in the school- his locker, his homeroom, no where at school.

Finally, her phone pinged again.

_ bby: hey. _

She fumbles to send a text back.

_ You: hey! where were u? _

This time, there were no dots for a long time. Minutes ticked by before the response came.

_ bby: sry was sick. bad bug. _

_ You: jeeze. you couldnt tell me tho? _

_ bby: didnt wann barf on my phone lmao _

_ You: lol _

He didn't respond. Her face faded.

_ You: u guuci? _

Still no response.

_ You: gtg ttyl <3 _

She placed her phone, face down on her bedside table.  _ Guess he's still sick. _

**_-M-_ **

He was at school for the first time in  _ days _ . "Baby!" She hugged him, pulling him close. He stiffened, but too overjoyed to care, she didn't notice.

He strokes her hair. "Hey, I missed you too, babe."

That was odd. He was too disinterested. She taps his nose. "Yo'd better not make me sick," She teases. "Or else I'll come get you later!"

He chuckles. "Heh, yeah. Hey, I gotta go get my make-up work, k? Talk soon, yeah?"

"Okay." She releases him. He turns away, pulling books out of his locker and hurrying off.

That was also weird. Maybe he was still sick?

**_-M-_ **

More days passed. They waved at each other in the halls, but he still wouldn't look her in the eye or answer her calls and texts.

Her last text probably was something dire.

_ You: do u still <3 me? _

She sighs, letting her head fall onto the desk, right on top of her Geometry homework. She groaned, wishing for a boredom buster.

_ Buzz. _

She scrambles to her phone.

_ bby: uh _

The little, grey dots bounce. Her heart in her throat, she waits anxiously for his reply.

_ bby: thats kinda what i wanna talk about. _

Her heart stops.

_ bby: i wanna break up. _

_ You: y?? i thought we had something! _

Her hands shake. But... didn't he love her?

_ bby: thats the thing. i really........ rly dont feel anything _

_ bby: sry. _

_ bby: its over. _

Tears welled in her eyes. The line went cold. She sent text after text, begging for him to... stop.

_ You: wat _

_ You: no! but we _

_ You: theres still _

_ You: i love you! _

_ You: please... dont go _

_ You: please. _

_ You: taro? _

_ You: taro please _

_ You: taro! _

Sobs bubble up in her chest. But they... they loved each other! This was just a small bump in their relationship.

Things would go back to normal, right?

Right?

_ bby: i'm sorry. _

**Author's Note:**

> I give up on editing this.
> 
> This is such an old fandom... why am I even posting this again...?
> 
> (Yes, I know this is late... shush)


End file.
